Von Orks und von Folter
by Vinyaalcarien
Summary: Wieder einmal geht es um Legolas, eine neue Bedrohung nach dem Ringkrieg und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, um eine junge Elbe, etc. Bitte lest wenigstens das erste Kapitel! Es ist nicht so schlecht wie es sich anhört, glaube ich zumindest. ;)
1. Ein Ork!

Disclaimer: alles gehört JRR Tolkien, bis auf die Personen die ihr nicht kennt, die sind meinem verrückten Hirn entsprungen. Und Geld verdien ich damit sicher auch nicht.

Außerdem hab ich die Bücher nicht gelesen, nur ein paar Fanfics und die Filme angeschaut *sich unterm Tisch versteckt*. Aber ich tu mein Bestes. Versprochen!

Also r&r!

                             **Von Orks und von Folter**

****

**Ein Ork!**

****

Legolas schlenderte fröhlich zwischen den hohen Bäumen Düsterwads herum, als er aufgebrachte Stimmen vernahm. Er hatte aber keine Lust darauf, den Grund dafür zu erfahren und schlug einen anderen Weg ein. Wichtigeres beanspruchte seine Gedanken. Da der Ringkrieg schon ein paar Jahre vorbei war, wollte König Thraduil, dass sein Sohn sich endlich eine Frau sucht. Wenn möglich noch in diesem Jahrhundert und eine Elbe, hatte er gemeint. Sehr zum Leidwesen von diesem, seinem Sohn, der jetzt in Gedanken alle Elbenmädchen, die er in den letzten fünfhundert Jahren getroffen hatte, durchging, aber sich schließlich eingestehen musste, dass er für keines tiefere Gefühle als bloße Freundschaft empfand. Er war, von einigen Schwärmereien in seiner Jugend abgesehen, noch nie richtig verliebt gewesen. Und, wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch noch keine feste Bindung eingehen.

Lauter werdende Stimmen rissen ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Es sah so aus, als ob er doch noch den Grund dafür erfahren würde, denn sie kamen näher. Plötzlich traten zwei junge Elben aus einem Gebüsch auf den Weg, auf welchem der Prinz gerade wandelte. Sie zogen etwas Schweres hinter sich her. Etwas, das nach Ork stank. Die beiden bemerkten Legolas und grinsten ihn an. „Schau, was wir gefunden haben! Er ist noch nicht tot. Vielleicht können wir noch Informationen aus ihm herausbekommen.", sagte der Größere von ihnen leichthin. Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Das war wieder einmal typisch. Kaum ließ man seine Groß-Groß-Groß-Cousins aus den Augen, stellten sie etwas an. Diesmal hatten sie offensichtlich einen Ork gefangen. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass er etwas Wichtiges weiß?", seufzte der Thronfolger Düsterwalds. Das Grinsen der jungen Elben verstärkte sich und der Ältere und Größere von ihnen sagte aufgeregt: „Wir folgten ihnen schon den ganzen Tag." 

„Es waren drei gewesen!", unterbrach ihn sein Bruder.

„Lass mich ausreden, Fingon!" fuhr der Erste fort, „Also, wir beobachteten sie und sie redeten die ganze Zeit über irgendeinen Plan und ob sie irgendwen weiter verfolgen sollten, oder gleich melden, wenn dieser Jemand in Düsterwald ankommt." 

„Sie haben uns aber bemerkt, bevor wir mehr erfahren konnten und wollten uns angreifen."

„Aber wir haben sie erledigt und nun wollen wir diesen einen da verhören."

„Hilfst du uns dabei?" Camthalion sah ihn bittend an, aber Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Fragt den König. Vielleicht kann er etwas für euch tun." Insgeheim hoffte er aber, dass sein Vater mit den beiden ordentlich schimpfen würde, wenn sie mit dem Ork den Thronsaal verpesten, denn sie würden, dieses Geschöpf ganz bestimmt dorthin bringen, so gut meinte er sie inzwischen zu kennen. Er blickte seinen Cousins noch nach, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren und spazierte langsam weiter, seine Gedanken auf Wichtigeres lenkend.

---------------~*~-------------

Wenig später hatten die Brüder den bewusstlosen Ork trotz der Proteste der Wachen in den Thronsaal geschleppt und König Thranduil wusste nicht ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. So setzte er, während die beiden aufgeregt erzählten, seine strengste Miene auf, konnte sie aber nicht einschüchtern. Ebenso wenig konnte er den beiden böse sein, denn ihr jugendlicher Enthusiasmus erinnerte ihn an seinen Sohn, als er in ihrem Alter war. Resignierend lauschte er halbherzig ihren immer fantasievolleren Ausschmückungen, bis plötzlich die Tür zum Thronsaal aufgerissen wurde und eine der Wachen einen Boten ankündigte. Der König nickte erleichtert, zum Zeichen, dass dieser eingelassen werden sollte. Dadurch entging er der mindestens schon fünfzehnten Wiederholung von der aufregenden Geschichte der Ergreifung des Ork.

Einen Moment später trat der Bote etwas außer Atem, durch die Tür in den Saal und verneigte sich tief vor König Thranduil.

„Seid gegrüßt, König unter Eichen und Buchen! Ich bringe eine Nachricht von Lord Elrond."

Fingon und Camthalion hatten sich mit _ihrem_ Ork zwischen die hohen Säulen auf der einen Seite des großen Saales zurückgezogen und bemerkten überrascht, dass einen Frau gesprochen hatte. Sie war in einen dunkelgrünen, fast schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass sie von ihrem Standpunkt aus ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnten.

Der König bat die Elbe näher zu kommen, um ihm die Nachricht auszuhändigen. Zögerlich erhob die Botin sich mit immer noch gesenktem Blick und griff unter ihren Umhang. Vorsichtig zog sie einen Brief aus ihrer Jackentasche. Thranduil bemerkte besorgt, dass ihre Hand leicht zitterte, als sie ihn ihm überreichte. Auch schimmerte auf ihren Fingern noch feuchtes Blut, welches rote Abdrücke auf dem Umschlag hinterließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte.

„Nur ein kleiner Kratzer.", antwortete sie ebenso.

Der König glaubte ihr nicht ganz, denn er kannte sie besser als die anderen es in diesem Moment vermuteten, wollte aber nicht weiter fragen, da er fühlte, dass ihr dadurch unbehaglich wurde. So öffnete er das Siegel und versuchte Lord Elrods Handschrift zu entziffern. Dabei verfinsterte sich seine Miene kaum bemerkbar. Es waren schlechte Nachrichten.

----------------~*~---------------

Wer ist die Frau? Was steht in dem Brief? Was geschieht mit dem Ork? Die Antworten gibt's im nächsten Kapitel, das vielleicht länger wird. Hoffe ich zumindest.

Wenn's euch gefällt, schreibe ich weiter. Wenn nicht auch! (Na ja, wenigstens ein paar Kapitel) ; )

Eure Vinyaalcarien****

****

****


	2. kommt selten allein

Disclaimer: das Meiste ist von Tolkien geborgt

@ Asahi: Soooo leicht mach ich's Legolas aber wirklich nicht, dass sie einfach in seine Arme kippt. Der muss sich gedulden, bis er sie überhaupt erst zu sehen bekommt. 

@ Shelley: Danke für die Info! Du hast mich damit sehr inspiriert.

**….kommt selten allein**

Es waren sehr schlechte Nachrichten. Arwen und Aragorn konnten nicht zum geplanten Fest kommen, denn es streiften wieder viel zu viele Orks und Uruk-Hai durch die Gegend. Bruchtal war von diesen Viechern fast eingekreist und da Lord Elrond sehr um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war, wollte er die beiden noch nicht einmal zurück nach Minas Tirith reiten lassen. Thranduil verstand ihn, denn auch er hatte ein Kind um das er sich im Ringkrieg Sorgen gemacht hatte. Noch mehr verstand er die Bedenken wegen der Kreaturen. Seine Späher hatten ihm auch von ungewöhnlich vielen Orks und Uruks an den Grenzen seines Reiches berichtet. Auch, dass seine Groß-Groß-Groß-Neffen eines dieser Viecher vor ein paar Minuten in seinen Thronsaal geschleppt hatten, trug keinesfalls dazu bei ihn zu beruhigen. 

Die Botin schien auch mit Saurons Hinterlassenschaften Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, das sah er an ihrem mit Orkblut bespritzten Mantel. War sie schwer verletzt? Der König kannte ihren Vater sehr gut und er hatte sie als kleines Mädchen auf seinem Schoß sitzen lassen. So wollte er sie so schnell wie möglich von seinen Heilern behandelt wissen, stellte ihr aber bevor er sie wegschickte noch eine Frage: „Wie vielen Orks seid Ihr begegnet?", und blinzelte dabei misstrauisch zum unförmigen Haufen zwischen seinen Neffen. 

„Vier kleinere Trupps, je drei bis fünf Orks, von denen mir keiner entkommen ist und zwei gemischte mit etwa fünfzehn Mitgliedern nahe der Grenze, denen ich vorsorglich ausgewichen bin.", antwortete sie, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt auf ein paar Orks zu treffen.

„Das will ich auch hoffen!", meinte er etwas entrüstet. Die Jugend raubte ihm heute auch wirklich den letzten Nerv. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde Legolas schon selber auf dem Thron sitzen, mit einer hübschen Frau an seiner Seite und Kindern zu seinen Füßen, und sich um sein Reich kümmern. Aber nein, er weigerte sich. 

Da kam ihm eine Idee, aber er verwarf sie wieder schnell, denn sein Sohn wollte sich ja noch nicht binden und soweit er wusste, die junge Elbe, welche gerade vor ihm stand, auch nicht.

Diese hielt seinem strengen Blick stand und wenn er sich nicht irrte grinste sie sogar ein wenig.  

Seufzend rief Thranduil eine Dienerin herbei und bat sie die Botin sogleich in eines der Gästezimmer zu bringen und sich um sie zu kümmern. Er schenkte der erschöpften jungen Dame noch ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. Dann verneigten sich die beiden Frauen tief vor ihm und gingen aus dem Saal. 

Als Nächstes trug er Fingon und Camthalion auf, den stinkenden Ork in den Kerker zu schleppen und erlaubte ihnen auch ihn zu verhören, da sie nicht aufhörten ihn darum zu bitten. „Aber seid nett zu ihm!", rief er ihnen noch nach.

Nachdem auch diese, den bewusstlosen Ork hinter sich herziehend, hinaus getrottet waren, winkte er seine Berater zu sich und verzog sich mit ihnen den Rest des Tages in ein kleines Konferenzzimmer, welches gleich neben dem großen Thronsaal lag, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen.

-------------~*~------------

Derweil schritt Legolas gerade durch die Eingangshalle, als ihm Fingon und Camthalion mit _ihrem _Ork entgegenkamen. Er war überrascht, dass sie nach dem Besuch seines Vaters noch so fröhlich waren. 

„Wir dürfen ihn verhören wenn er wieder aufwacht!", rief ihm Camthalion entgegen, „Willst du uns wirklich nicht helfen?" 

„Nein, danke, vielleicht beim nächsten mal.", wobei er hoffte, dass es kein nächstes mal geben werde.

Aber Fingon ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln: „Ach, komm schon! Onkel Thranduil hat gemeint wir sollen nett zu ihm sein", erdeutete auf den Ork, „Jedoch wissen wir nicht wie wir auf nette Weise etwas aus ihm herausbringen sollen. Willst du uns wirklich nicht helfen? Du hast doch sicher schon viel Erfahrung mit so was, du warst doch einer der Gefährten! Du bist sogar unser Lieblingsgefährte!" Mit ihren unschuldigen Blicken konnten sie vielleicht den König erweichen, aber Legolas fiel nicht darauf herein. Da er trotzdem nicht allzu gemein sein wollte gab er ihnen schmunzelnd einen Tipp: „Versucht es mit Sonnenlicht und Blumen. Entweder er spricht, oder es bringt ihn um."

Sie warfen sich einen verschwörerischen  Blick zu, bevor Fingon leichthin fragte: 

„Dürfen wir ihn in dein Bett legen?"

„Nein! Das werdet ihr nicht tun!", rief der Prinz nach einer Schocksekunde ein wenig schrill, wobei ihm kurz die Beherrschung über seine Gesichtszüge entglitt.

Seine Cousins mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen und versuchten enttäuscht dreinzuschauen. Sie probierten ihn mit ihrem Hundeblick und Schmeicheleien umzustimmen, schafften es aber nicht. Schließlich mussten sie noch versprechen den Ork auch wirklich in den Kerker zu bringen und dort zu lassen. Erleichtert sah Legolas, wie sie den Weg dorthin einschlugen und stieg die vielen Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, welches er heute sicherlich nicht mehr zu verlassen gedachte.

---------------~*~-------------

Währenddessen schritten die Dienerin und die Botin durch die langen Korridore zu einem Gästezimmer.

„Mylady, mein Name ist Terrakotta. Ich bin während Eures Aufenthaltes für Euch zuständig.", stellte sich Erstere vor.

„Es freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen. Aber nennt mich ruhig bei meinem Vornamen, Ireth."

Das Dienstmädchen nickte und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer, vor welchem sie inzwischen angekommen waren. Sie traten ein. Es war ein sehr schöner und heller Raum. An der rechten Seite stand ein Schrank und ein großes Bett, an der Linken war eine Tür zum Bad, daneben ein Kamin mit einigen Sesseln davor. Drei große Fenster befanden sich an der Wand der Tür gegenüber. Eines von diesen reichte bis zum Boden und führte auf einen schönen Balkon, von welchem man in einen Garten mit hohen Bäumen, einigen Blumenbeten und einem kleinen Teich in der Mitte blicken konnte. Ireth konnte sich jedoch nicht lange dem wunderschönen Ausblick widmen, denn das Ablegen ihrer verschmutzten Reisekleidung war im Moment wichtiger. Terrakotta half ihr dabei und schob sie sogleich ins Bad, wo schon heißes Wasser in der Wanne bereitstand. 

Vorsichtig tauchte sie hinein. Es war angenehm nach der langen Reise wieder den ganzen Staub und das angetrocknete Blut weg zu waschen. Der brennende Schmerz in ihren Wunden ließ sie jedoch leicht zusammen zucken. „Tja, wenigstens bin ich dann wieder sauber", dachte sie und beeilte sich schnell fertig zu werden.

Terrakotta hatte inzwischen einen Heiler geholt, um die Verletzungen zu behandeln. Wieder sauber  und in einem Nachthemd saß Ireth schon auf dem weichen Bett, als sie hereinkamen. Sofort machte sich der Heiler an die Arbeit, schmierte eine Salbe auf die Schnittwunden an ihren schlanken Armen und einer besonders tiefen an ihrer Schulter, und verband alles sorgfältig. Dann ließen sie Ireth allein, welche bald erschöpft einschlief.

Ireth erwachte wieder, als sie die Sonne im Gesicht kitzelte. Langsam verzog sich der Schleier des Schlafes von ihren braunen Augen und sie erkannte ihr Zimmer. 

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Wie aufs Stichwort kam Terrakotta zur Tür herein und legte die, nun geflickte und gewaschene Reisekleidung auf einen Stuhl. Sie wünschten sich einen guten Morgen, bevor das Dienstmädchen ihr des Königs Wunsch, Ireth möge mit ihm Frühstücken, mitteilte. Diese seufzte. Ein Frühstück mit dem König bedeutete, dass er sie über ihre Familie und die Handelsgeschäfte ausfragen würde und sie befürchtete, dass aus dem Frühstück schließlich ein Mittagessen wird. Ihr Vater, Dínendal Anárion, vergaß in seinen Briefen an den König nämlich immer die Hälfte dessen, was er ihm eigentlich schreiben wollte und so verstand sie, dass Thranduil einmal einen möglichst vollständigen Bericht über ihre Familie haben wollte. 

Schnell suchte Ireth sich ein dunkelgrünes Kleid mit weiten, langen Ärmeln und dazu passende Schuhe aus dem wirklich großzügig gefüllten Kleiderschrank aus. Dann wurde ihr von Terrakotta dabei geholfen, einige kleine Zöpfchen in ihr bis zur Taille reichendes dunkelbraunes Haar zu flechten. Abschließend drehte sie sich noch einmal vor dem großen Spiegel im Bad. „Das Kleid steht Euch wirklich gut. Ich bin mir sicher, beim nächsten Fest werdet Ihr gar nicht mehr von der Tanzfläche kommen.", meinte das Dienstmädchen zwinkernd. 

Wenig später verließ Ireth gutgelaunt ihr Zimmer um mit dem König zu Frühstücken. Zum Glück kannte sie sich im Palast von früheren Besuchen schon gut aus, sodass er nicht lange auf sie warten musste.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe! Ich hoffe Ihr habt gut geschlafen."

„Guten Morgen! Ja, danke der Nachfrage….Hmmm ich hab Hunger." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „Wo sind den die anderen?" Tatsächlich waren sie die einzigen im Speisezimmer.

„Tja die sind leider beschäftigt. Camthalion und Fingon konnten Legolas  doch noch überreden ihnen beim Verhör des Orks zu helfen. Dabei wollte ich sie Euch heute vorstellen." Er seufzte. „Aber nun zu etwas wichtigerem, wie geht es Eurem Vater?"

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ging es ihm bestens. Nur verlangt es ihm langsam danach Mittelerde zu verlassen. Aber er will auf jeden Fall noch warten bis er Enkelkinder hat." 

Thranduil schmunzelte: „Wie ich Euch und Euren Bruder kenne wird er da wohl noch ein bisschen bleiben müssen"

„ Nur, wenn er Enkelkinder von uns allen beiden möchte. Tektohn will nämlich bald den Bund eingehen."

Er musste lachen. „Ausgerechnet euer Bruder! Da hätte ich eher erwartet, dass Legolas endlich eine Frau findet. Wirklich schade, dass er heute nicht da sein kann."

So plauderten sie noch eine Weile weiter, bis der König zu wichtigen Beratungen musste. 

„So, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Ihr geht schön brav auf Euer Zimmer und ruht Euch aus."

Ireth grinste ihn ohne Scheu an. „Ihr hört Euch an wie mein Vater!"

„Ich denke es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er seine Tochter heil zurückhaben will. Also erholt Euch jetzt von der anstrengenden Reise… Keine Widerrede, Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Morgen? Es war später Vormittag, was sollte sie bis zum nächsten Tag auf ihrem Zimmer machen? 

Etwas missmutig verabschiedete sie sich vom König und ließ sich extra viel Zeit um auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Sie überlegte: Thranduil hatte am Nachmittag sicher viel zu tun, weil die Orks und Uruk-Hai durch die Wälder streiften. Außerdem musste, wie er ihr gesagt hatte, die „Feier im Gedenken an die Vernichtung Saurons" abgesagt werden, weil die Anreise für die Gäste zu gefährlich war. Dann konnte sie bestimmt aus dem Palast gehen, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Mit diesem fröhlichen Gedanken verging die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag schon fast wie im Flug, was zum Teil auch Terrakottas Verdienst war, denn sie erzählte ihr den  neuesten Klatsch. Dreimal schickte König Thranduil einen Heiler vorbei, um sicherzustellen, dass es ihr auch wirklich gut ging. Aber Ireth war dem König nicht böse. Sie fand es sogar irgendwie putzig, wie er sich um sie sorgte.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr im Zimmer aus und zog sich wieder ihre Reisesachen an. Dazu gehörten eine dunkelbraune Leinenhose, ein beiges Hemd, darüber eine dunkelgrüne, feste Jacke und zuletzt ein ebenfalls dunkelgrüner, fast schwarzer Umhang.  Zuerst wollte Terrakotta sie nicht alleine lassen, aber die Gegenargumente waren einleuchtend. 

„Wenn ich alleine bin, ist der König nur auf mich selbst böse. Ihr könnt dann sagen, dass Ihr nicht wusstet wo ich war, was ja auch irgendwie stimmt. Aber wenn ihr mitgeht, tja, vielleicht müssen wir als Strafe auf seine Groß-Groß-Groß-Neffen aufpassen, und nach allem was ich heute über sie gehört habe, ist das nicht gerade lustig."

So schlich sich die junge Elbe alleine aus dem Palast und verpasste damit Legolas ganz knapp, den sein Vater zu ihr geschickt hatte, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Vorsichtig klopfte er an ihre Tür. Terrakotta öffnete ihm und brachte vor Schreck zuerst kein einziges Wort heraus. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und brachte etwas stotternd heraus, dass die Lady nicht da war. Da das Dienstmädchen nicht genau wusste, wohin Ireth gegangen war, beschloss der Prinz wieder zu seinen Cousins zu schauen. Irgendwie war er auch froh darüber, dass sie nicht da war, denn sein Vater wollte ihn dauernd mit irgendwelchen oberflächlichen Zicken verkuppeln. Wahrscheinlich war diese Ireth auch wieder so eine die nur an seinem Status interessiert war und sich im Moment höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo in den Gänge des Palastes verirrt hatte, um ihn, den Prinzen des Düsterwalds, so ganz zufällig genau vor seinem Zimmer zu treffen. Damit hatte er schon so seine Erfahrungen und er wollte gerne auf weitere dieser Art verzichten.

------------~*~-----------

„Geh, komm schon! Sag uns endlich was ihr hier im Düsterwald wollt, oder wir…hmmm.., oder wir…"

„Oder wir besprühen dich mit Rosenduft.", vervollständigte Fingon den Satz seines Bruders.

„Genau… riecht gut! Ein Kleid hast du ja schon an. Vielleicht willst du auch noch die dazu passenden Schuhe anziehen. Nein? Sicher nicht?"

„Der König wollte, dass wir nett zu dir sind. Du willst seine Gastfreundschaft doch nicht enttäuschen, oder? Doch?"

„Los Fingon! Gib ihm etwas vom Gemüsesaft!"

Der Ork versuchte sich zu wehren, aber die Fesseln und Camthalion, der auf seiner Brust saß, verhinderten, dass er um sich schlagen konnte. Ohne Gnade schüttete Fingon der Kreatur den Gemüsesaft in die Kehle. Als das Glas geleert war, ließen sie von ihm ab und er durfte sich aufsetzten. Angewidert verzog der Ork sein eh schon hässliches Gesicht und machte sich daran, die ekelhafte Flüssigkeit wieder auszuspucken. Pech für Legolas, der genau in diesem Moment in die Zelle trat. So kam ihm eine volle Ladung des Getränks entgegen.

„Fantastisch! Jetzt kann ich mich schon wieder umziehen. Zuerst hatte ich überall das Haarfärbemittel an meiner Kleidung und jetzt Vaters ekligen Gemüsesaft." Er wurde langsam wirklich wütend. „ Los! Bringt das stinkende Vieh hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Ich geh mich umziehen, bevor mich irgendwer sieht und komm dann gleich nach." Er nahm gerne die Gefahr auf sich, dieser Ireth zu begegnen, solange er nicht mit stinkenden Gemüsesaftflecken herumrennen musste.

Die Brüder freuten sich derweil, dass sie den Ork mit Sonnenlicht quälen durften. Na ja, sie taten es nicht absichtlich. Eigentlich wollten sie ihn ja nur dazu bringen, ihnen seinen Auftrag zu verraten. Dafür mussten eben gewisse Opfer gebracht werden und eines davon war anscheinend der Ork.

Das bekam er auch bald zu spüren, denn die Brüder nahmen Legolas' Worte durchaus ernst. Sie schleppten ihr Opfer durch die langen Gänge des Kerkers bis hinaus auf einen Vorplatz. Vorsorglich hatten sie einen Umhang um ihn gewickelt, den sie jetzt jedoch Stück für Stück von ihm wegzogen. Das helle Licht brannte in seinen Augen und auf seiner Haut. Sich windend, bat er um Gnade und da die beiden Elben sich daran erinnerten, dass sie nett zu ihm sein sollten, gaben sie ihm den Umhang zurück. Genau in diesem Moment trat Legolas zu ihnen und erkundigte sich nach eventuellen Fortschritten. Diesen kurzen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit nutzte der Ork und machte sich auf und davon, durch die Hoffnung weiterer Folter zu entgehen, zu ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit angespornt. 

„Hoppala! Das ist jetzt eine etwas blöde Situation." Die anderen stimmten Camthalion betreten zu. 

Nach einem Moment der Unschlüssigkeit darüber, was sie nun tun sollten, entschied sich der Prinz Initiative zu ergreifen, bevor der Ork zu weit weg war.

„Schnell, ihm nach, sonst erwischt ihn jemand anderer und Vater erfährt von diesem Missgeschick. Ihr wisst ja schon was das heißt."

„Kartoffel schälen!", riefen die Brüder gleichzeitig und sprinteten los, Legolas im Schlepptau.

-----------~*~---------- 

Der Ork lief quer durch die Siedlung, aber zum Glück schien ihn niemand zu bemerken. Nach einiger Zeit war er außerhalb bewohnten Gebiets und noch ein wenig später traf er auf drei seiner Kumpel. Zuerst erkannten sie ihn nicht, da er erstens noch das rosa Kleid anhatte, zweitens zum Schutz vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht fest in den Umhang gewickelt war, drittens nach Rosen duftete und viertens rote Haare hatte. Doch als er ihnen schnaufend von den grausamen Gräueltaten der Elben berichtete, von denen sie einen Teil auch noch rochen, packte sie das pure Entsetzten und sie beschlossen ihren Vorgesetzten von diesen neuesten Foltermethoden zu berichten.

Der gequälte Ork sollte alleine weiterlaufen und den Oberuruks persönlich erzählen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Die drei anderen wollten ihre übrigen Kollegen, welche in kleinen Gruppen verstreut auf der Lauer lagen, vor der ungewöhnlichen Grausamkeit der Elben warnen, denn war König Thranduil nicht eigentlich für die gute Behandlung seiner Gefangenen bekannt? So trennten sich ihre Wege und damit auch ihre Spuren.

-----------~*~----------

„Hier ist er auf andere Orks getroffen… Dann haben sie sich getrennt… Unserer lief alleine weiter." Legolas kniete auf dem Boden und untersuchte einige Fußabdrücke. Er überlege kurz, dann befahl er: „Ihr folgt dem einzelnen Ork. Ich den drei übrigen."

So trennten sich die Elben ebenfalls. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten Fingon und Camthalion, dass sich zu der einzelnen Spur noch weitere dazugesellten. Ihr Opfer war also auf weitere seiner Kameraden gestoßen, welche ihn nun begleiteten. Die Elben zögerten ihnen zu folgen. Sie waren mit ihren 425 und 435 Jahren noch relativ jung und unerfahren. Bis jetzt hatten sie auch noch nie wirklich um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen. „Besser wir holen Verstärkung."

Fingon wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als er einen Hauch von Rosenduft roch. Bevor er dessen Bedeutung realisieren konnte, hörte er auch schon das Gebrüll von mindestens Fünf Orks und drei Uruk-Hai.

-----------~*~----------

Derweil saß Ireth auf einer hohen Eiche, nicht allzu weit von den Brüdern entfernt. Sie ließ sich gerade im Halbschlaf die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen, als sie einen dunklen Schatten spürte. Sofort konzentrierte sie sich wieder intensiver auf ihre Umgebung. Die Vögel hatten aufgehört zu singen und der Wind trug ihr den Geruch von Orks entgegen, merkwürdiger Weise auch den von Rosen. Sie dachte schon fast, dass sie sich das alles nur einbildete, aber da drangen Kampfegräusche an ihre empfindlichen Ohren. 

„Zum Glück hab ich mein Schwert mitgenommen.", dachte sie, als sie geschickt vom Baum herunter sprang. So schnell sie konnte lief sie auf die Quelle der Geräusche zu. Schon einige Augenblicke später sah sie die beiden Brüder sich, mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum, gegen die Angreifer wehren. Einen Ork hatten sie schon erledigt. Blieben also noch vier von diesen und drei Uruks für Ireth übrig. 

In wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie zweien den Kopf abgeschlagen, dann einem ihr Schwert ins Herz gebohrt und die übrigen auch irgendwie zur Strecke gebracht. Alle bis auf einen, der jetzt hinter ihr zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholte. 

Aber Ireth war nicht umsonst 2203 Jahre alt geworden. So drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und schnitt dem Vieh die Kehle durch.

-----------~*~----------

Legolas folgte inzwischen der anderen Spur, bis auch er in weiter Ferne Kampfgeräusche vernahm. „Sie werden angegriffen!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ohne zu zögern lief er in die Richtung des Kampfes. Als er aber dort angekommen war, fand er nur einige blutverschmierte Leichen. Erleichtert stellte der Prinz fest, dass seine Cousins nicht darunter waren. Sorgfältig untersuchte er den Boden und sah die Spuren dreier Elben zurück zur Siedlung führen. Sie waren also in Sicherheit.

In dem Moment, in dem er sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg machen wollte, kamen einige Grenzwachen herbeigeeilt. Ein bisschen spät meinte der Prinz, aber sie entschuldigten sich damit, dass sie selbst die ganze Zeit mit den Viechern zu tun hatten. Legolas versprach den Wachen Verstärkung zu schicken und eilte zum Palast zurück, wo er auch gleich Truppen losschickte.

-------------~*~----------

Ireth, Camthalion und Fingon kamen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle im Palast an. Auf der breiten Treppe zum Eingangstor erwartete sie schon der König. Sein finsterer Blick verhieß nichts Gutes, aber Ireth selber schob die Brüder schon mit einem ebenso respekteinflößenden Blick vor sich her. Auch hielt sie ihnen schon den ganzen Weg entlang eine lange Rede über jugendlichen Leichtsinn und die Gefahren des Waldes. Ohne König Thranduil zu beachten lotste sie die beiden, welche ihm einen flehenden Blick zuwarfen, durch das Tor und nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab fleißiger zu trainieren, damit sie nicht mehr so hilflos waren.

Alleingelassen und sprachlos ging der König daraufhin in sein Arbeitszimmer und versuchte seine verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen. Keine fünf Minuten später kam Legolas herein.

„Vater ich hab gerade zusätzliche Wachen hinausgeschickt. Diese Viecher sind echt lästig. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Ich hab mir gedacht so sparen wir Zeit. Na ja, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich heute nicht zum Abendessen komme, weil ich den anderen an der Grenze helfe. Ach ja! Deine Strafrede an Fingon und Camthalion muss wirklich gut gewesen sein, denn sie sitzen brav in der Bibliothek und lesen. Find ich wirklich fantastisch, dass du sie dazu gebracht hast." Genauso schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand der Prinz wieder und ließ den König, der sich nicht erinnern konnte schon jemals so

verwirrt gewesen zu sein, wieder allein.

------------~*~-----------

Na, war ich nicht fleißig? Eigentlich wollte ich alles eher in einem ernsten Stil schreiben, aber ich habs einfach nicht geschafft. Hoffentlich könnt ihr ordentlich darüber lachen. ; )

Eure Vinyaalcarien.


End file.
